Why Me!
by Budgies R Cute
Summary: Diamond just wanted to live a normal life through high school, but one crazy stunt from her friends changed all that. With that wish gone, how is she going to survive in a creepy mansion with a bloodthirsty vampire? Warning: Blood and vampire-y stuff. Don't forget, all characters from Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. Not to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond**

"Why me?!" I screeched as my 'best friends' pushed me towards the dark mansion.

"Come on, dude!" Tyler peeked out from behind the camera. "We are so getting this on film!"

"But no one has ever come back out from the mansion!" I shrieked as Clarisse put me on the porch next to the doorbell.

"Rumors! You'll be fine." She grinned before running back to the group. "Roll the camera!"

 **3** **rd** **Person**

A dark shadow watched from within the mansion as the young naïve teenagers shoved one of them towards his home.

' _Fresh treats.'_ His teeth gleamed in the moonlight. _'Gorgeous, too.'_

 **Diamond**

Slowly, I pressed the doorbell to the mansion. _GONG!_

Everyone stiffened as the door swung open, revealing a shadow. All I could see were luminous emerald orbs staring at me. The shadow wrapped a hand around my neck, dragging me into the dark building.

"I hate you guys…" I choked out to my friends before the door swung shut.

The shadow/man/thing, still holding me by the neck, turned down various hallways until I was completely lost. Finally, we came to the courtyard, where he indicated for me to sit on a bench.

"Hello, love," He spoke in a deep British accent. "Welcome to my humble abode. May I ask for your name?"

"D-Diamond." I sputtered, feeling an icy hand caress my cheek.

"What a suiting name for such a prize," The man purred. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur Kirkland of England."

A beam of moonlight illuminated the courtyard, showing both of us the other's face. His hair was a messy blonde, a fair complexion was his skin. A pair of bushy eyebrows finished the set.

Arthur smiled devilishly, fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Y-Y-You're a…" I stuttered, pointing at his fangs.

"Indeed," He leaned closer, licking his lips. "I am a vampire as you people call us."

Inside, I was stabbing my friends for getting me into this situation. Arthur noticed my expression.

"Don't worry," He chuckled. "I don't bite…hard. If your friends desert you, they're not worth it. A true friend will stand by you no matter what."

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking up at the sky. "But still, I'm stuck here with a vampire!"

"I'll make sure that you'll enjoy it here." Arthur showed his fangs again.

My eyes began to droop as he carried me into the house. Breathing in his scent, I calmed down a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

"Good night, my sweet."

* * *

Hi! This is a story I've kept in my documents for a while, and I thought, 'Why not?' Well, hopefully I'll post something not Hetalia-related for some difference. I got bored, so I looked up Free! for a change...I don't know if that's a good Anime or not, but the beginning *le spoilers* with the whole 'becoming one with the water' and everyone being so high-pitched confused me and boom! High school age. -_- I don't know if I should continue...Something really funny: Kaoru, which is one of Hong Kong's presumed names (I prefer Leon) means 'Fragrance'. Um...I don't know.

~Budgies R Cute


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a large soft bed covered in velvet sheets and in a silk nightgown. Oh, gosh! Did Arthur change…uhm...

"Good morning, love." The vampire swept into the room with a tray with breakfast: freshly baked scones, sausage and eggs, accompanied with a glass of orange juice. "I made breakfast for you."

Gosh, he sure was quite the gentleman. And his cooking was amazing for someone who only ate/drank blood. After breakfast, we went for a tour around the mansion. There were four floors, so it was pretty huge. Arthur and I cooked in the huge kitchen, tended to the plants in the greenhouse, and read some books in the library. The last place we visited was Arthur's very own pet room.

"Woah," I breathed out as he pushed the doors open. "This is…awesome!"

He chuckled as I ran around looking at all the animals. There were birds, dogs, cats, fish, mice, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats, and a chinchilla.

"I could use some help taking care of all these animals. You can help if you want." The vampire smirked as I gazed at all the choices.

"Oh, really?! Thank you!" I grinned, picking up a black and white guinea pig, a chinchilla, and an umbrella cockatoo. "I love animals!"

"Yeah…" He watched as I spun around giddily, laughter ringing through the air.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Arthur watched as Diamond joyfully took care of the animals. He licked his lips…the vampire would have to eat soon. His lips turned into a slight frown as he thought about the little fib he told her: Those animals were really just some extra blood sources in case there were no humans. But would he really take the young girl's blood? Arthur wasn't sure; her blood smelled wonderful, but she seemed so kind, young, and naïve to die at that time. Besides, the vampire could gain so much more by keeping Diamond alive and well.

"Arthuuuuur, I'm tired," The girl groaned, flopping onto a chair.

"Then let's get to bed then." The male sweeped her up, carrying her to the bedroom adjacent to his. "Good night, you silly girl."

Around 11:30 PM, the teen girl was fast asleep when Arthur appeared in her room. He was too thirsty for blood. The vampire had to have some, or he'd die soon.

"Nnn…Arthuur?" Diamond murmured, waking up. "Whaa are you doin' up so late…"

She was wide-awake when his fangs sunk into her neck, draining some blood.

"ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The frightened girl shrieked as Arthur finished, lapping up the last droplets of blood.

"Relax, love," He whispered getting out a bandage for her neck. "You won't change…yet, maybe."

Diamond trembled as the vampire gently smoothed the bandage over the two gaping holes in her neck.

"Now sleep." He murmured, closing her eyes with a cold hand.

Arthur murmured an apology as he tucked the girl in, sleepy again. She fell asleep immediately as he walked out the door.

~Morning…

 **Diamond**

I opened my eyes to see Arthur again. He smiled down at me without showing his teeth.

"Good mornin', love," He greeted as I sat up in bed. "I hope I didn't hurt you much last night."

"What did we-oh no…" My face paled as Arthur chuckled.

"Diamond love, I took a bit of your blood. I haven't eaten for a while, so sorry about that. Sweet…" His eyes glazed over as I felt the bandage on the back of my neck.

"My blood...was sweet?"

"Yes…" He was still in a daze.

I shuddered in horror, about to retch. Getting out of bed, I ran down a hallway as Arthur slowly began to follow.

"Where are you my sweet?" He called mockingly as I raced down numerous pathways. "This is no proper way for a lady to spend her dayyy~"

Running into a dark room, I locked the door and leaned against it, panting heavily. Silence. Turning around, I met a pair of familiar emerald orbs.

"Found you love!" Arthur sang, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me to his chest. "Haven't you read the vampire myths?"

"Anyone who enters the vampire's lair…never…escapes…again?" I stuttered as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Correct!" He smirked, trailing a finger down a cheek. "So get comfortable, because you will stay the rest of your mortal life here, love."

My knees went weak as my eyesight blurred, collapsing to the ground as Arthur shouted in shock.

* * *

Uh-oh, Diamond fainted! Ooh...doctor? Doctor? *sigh*...Hong Kong: Relax, she's an OC. Budgie: -_- Nu. England: Why did I have to be the vampire, Budgie love? Why couldn't Romania be it? Romania: OI! One series doesn't mean it's true! Budgie: Werr zhen. I vill see you next tim with Around the World with Hetalia!

~Budgies R Cute


	3. Chapter 3

~Several hours later…

I slowly opened my eyes to see Arthur's luminous eyes again, filled with concern, relief and a bit of…something I couldn't figure out.

"You're finally awake love," He whispered, hugging me. "Just in time for dinner. I made chicken noodle soup with biscuits and apple cider."

He placed a tray on my lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now, open wide." Arthur murmured, holding a spoonful of soup to my lips.

Hesitating a bit, I slightly parted my lips. He smiled, gently tipping the contents down my throat. This went on for a while, the bowl slowly emptying. After that, he broke the biscuits into bite-sized chunks, and held the cider cup to my lips.

"Thank you Arthur…" I croaked out as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Love, you're welcome," Suddenly his face faded into a grim one. "But don't do that again."

 _GONG! GONG! GONG!_

Muttering a few curses, Arthur stood up and left for the door.

"What?!" I could hear him boom from downstairs.

"Dude! We wanted to visit you!"

"Ja, Arthur. We haven't seen you in ages."

" _Bună seara,_ Arthur!"

"Can we come in already? It's cold outside."

"Come in, come in."

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The British vampire let in eight figures. There were three other vampires, three werewolves, a naga, and a succubus.

"Hey, the magic trio is back together!" One vampire called Vladimir grinned.

"Konichiwa, Arthur-san." A Japanese vampire named Kiku greeted Arthur.

"Nice to see you again." The naga, Emil politely said.

They all greeted each other. The last vampire was Emil's older brother Lukas, the last of the magic trio. The werewolves were Alfred, Tino, and Berwald, and the succubus was a Dane named Mathias.

"I'll go prepare some snacks." Arthur ran upstairs.

"Strange," Mathias pondered. "I thought the kitchen was on the ground floor."

 **Diamond**

I heard strange voices downstairs chatting as Arthur appeared, picking me up bridal style and heading downstairs.

"Arthur, what-"

"Shhh," He hissed turning down a hallway. "I have to introduce you to my friends so they won't mistake you for food."

Opening a door, the chatter stopped as eight pairs of eyes turned to us.

"A human?!"

"Everyone, this is Diamond. Diamond, my friends."

"She looks a little pale, Arthur-san," A Japanese…vampire commented? "Did you take some of her blood?"

"Yes, but she's not food."

"Dudette, you're cute!" One dressed in normal clothes shouted. "I'm Alfred, the hero!"

"Lukas." A blonde man dressed similar to Arthur introduced himself.

"I'm Vladimir!" A red-eyed vampire winked at me.

"Konichiwa. I am Kiku." The Japanese vampire spoke.

"I'm Emil." The silver-haired man with snakes curling around him tilted his head. He kind of reminded me of Snake from Black Butler…strange.

"I'm Tino, and that's Berwald." One of two other blonde men dressed in normal clothes introduced them.

"And I'm Mathias, the king!" Another blonde shouted, causing Lukas to pull on his tie HARD. "Gack!"

"H-hi…" I stammered as Tino giggled.

"You're cute!"

Vladimir grinned again, walking towards me.

"He's right," The vampire purred, tipping my chin up to meet his eyes. "You _are_ cute. No, absolutely adorable!"

"Kind of." Emil remarked, stepping closer.

Taking a second look at his pale skin, there were a few scales here and there.

"Ummm…" I gently poked a patch of scales. "Do you have…some kind of skin condition?"

This caused almost everyone to burst into laughter, Mathias, Vladimir and Alfred roaring, Kiku, Tino, Arthur, and Emil chuckling, smiles tugging at Lukas's and Berwald's lips.

"I was born this way, Diamond," Emil grinned. "Hah! That's probably the first time I laughed in, say, 25 years."

* * *

Heyo! Now there's a lot more supernatural countries thrown into the mix! And little Icey hasn't laughed in 25 years?! Oh my. Oh, and if you aren't familiar with human names for countries:

Arthur (Kirkland)=England

Vladimir (I dun know his last name)=Romania

Kiku (Honda)=Japan

Emil (Steilsson)=Iceland

Lukas (Bondevik)=Norway

Alfred (F. Jones)=America

Tino (Väinämöinen)=Finland

Berwald (Oxenstierna)=Sweden

Mathias (No last name decided)=Denmark

K, and that'll be all! See you guys next time with the field trip Around the World with Hetalia!

~Budgies R Cute


End file.
